


Thank you, Satan

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Kink Exploration, Lap Sitting, M/M, Oh, Ryan in panties, SO, Top!Shane, and Ryan gets his ass eaten, baby/daddy, bottom!Ryan, enjoy, kinky but also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: Ryan breaks his arm and Shane takes care of him. It’s not weird...until it is.Or: Ryan wants Shane. Shane wants more.





	Thank you, Satan

Shane spends the morning drawing little dicks and ghosts on the cast until Ryan finally takes away the sharpie. When Zach ask him how he got it, Ryan grumbles out “occupational hazard of working with the paranormal.” Shane interrupts with-- “he tripped over my feet when I spooked him.”

Zach laughs at the story. Shane grins. Ryan doesn't.

“Stop telling people the truth. It makes me sound like a klutz and you an asshole.”

“Me? An asshole? I’m hurt,” Shane says and hands him a cup of coffee, so Ryan can’t be too mad. He happily sips the drink. It’s awkward holding it in his left hand, but he only spills a little on his lap.

“So is this an apology drink for beating me up?”

“Well...coffee is cheaper than your hospital bills.”

“Don’t worry about that; insurance is covering most of it, and....” Ryan trails off and shrugs. “Buzzfeed will pick up rest of the bill.”

“Mh,” Shane says, and they fall into a comfortable lull of silence. They’re sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch, and this is Ryan’s favorite spot in the world, not that he would ever admit it. He feels so safe and warm, curled up with his laptop, his coffee, and, of course, his Shane. Ryan knows that people usually sit with at least a cushion’s space between them, but he likes that they don’t. One, it makes comparing notes easier, and two it’s...nice. It’s nice in a way that he can’t explain. Just another thing that makes them _them_.

Shane looks over his shoulder to see the places that Ryan’s researching for the next season.

“How are you going to type?”

“Very slowly,” Ryan says, balances his coffee on his computer, and demonstrates pressing each key one by one.

“You can just say them out loud, and I’ll type.”

Ryan gives him a suspicious look: “You’re acting...different. First coffee and now this.”

“Nice is suspicious? You really have to learn that I’m a good guy, Ryan-”

“Oh?! Are you now?”

“-and if you’re going to say that breaking your arm isn’t nice - _in my defense_ \- I didn’t spook you on purpose. If I’d done it on purpose, I’d accept my ‘asshole’ title with dignity, but I didn’t, so...still a good guy.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow: “Somehow I doubt that very much.”

“Aw, come on. I even brought you yogurt for lunch. Would an asshole do that?”

“A guilty one. Yes.”

Shane shoves the plastic spoon and yogurt cup into his lap. Ryan’s actually hungry, and he does grumble “thanks” as he closes his laptop. Shane watches on, unable to hide his amusement, as Ryan accidentally smears the yogurt all over his cheek. Shane’s lips tighten as he tries to hold back his laughter.

Ryan gives him a look like _Yeah? You’re really going to laugh at me and claim not to be an asshole? Point proven._

Shane silently takes the spoon from Ryan’s hand, and Ryan allows him to.

“Open up,” Shane says in a sing-song voice, and Ryan’s vaguely aware this should make him uncomfortable. They’re intimately curled up; Shane’s face is inches from Ryan’s. _Is this how friends sit?_ Stomach twisting, he closes his mouth around the spoon and Shane makes an approving little noise in the back of his throat. Ryan swallows.

He twists around to make sure that no one is around to record this. 

“No one’s watching, baby,” Shane coos as he spoons more.

 _Baby_? Shane’s called him that before, but it’s always been in a spooky context. It’s always been something to tease him in front of the cameras. Now, there’s nobody but them.

Ryan struggles to think of something light-hearted to say, something to break this building tension. Something clever and easy. Instead, Ryan just stupidly giggle-wheezes. First his arm breaks and now his wit. What next?

Shane continues to spoon feed him, and it’s weird, sure, but mostly it’s just kind of nice to be taken care of like this. When Shane’s scrapes the bottom of the plastic cup, Ryan blinks. It feels like he was just in a trance. Ryan’s head is spinning, and he’s not sure if it’s just his sugar spiking. It has more to do with the fact that Shane’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder and their thighs are pressed together. Shane’s eyes are gleaming.

“You got a little bit...” Shane reaches up and wipes the corner of Ryan’s mouth at the same time he sticks out his tongue to lick away the yogurt. His tongue swipes Shane’s finger.

Ryan flushes.

“Oops,” Shane says, voice a little bit breathless.

Maybe the weirdest part of this is how into it they both are. Shane’s still looking at him, and his eyes are dark, darker than usual. Ryan’s heart skips a beat as he realizes they’re dilated. 

“What are you two up to?” Jen asks. 

_Oh shit._

“Just kissing and making up,” Shane says easily. The look in his eyes is gone just as quickly as it was there. 

_Oh, no way did I imagine that._

\------------

Ryan expects it to return to normal after that midday, uh, he’s not sure what to call it? Feeding? Baby-ing? Shane weird-ing? Maybe it’s better if he just doesn’t call it anything. Better if he doesn't think about it at all. He tries to avoid Shane for the rest of day, but Shane’s taken to following him like a puppy dog, eager to help him with anything he needs (and everything he doesn't need). Before, Ryan would be sure it was just the guilt or just a joke, but after the glee that Shane had taken to feeding him he’s...not sure anymore.

When Shane offers to drive him home, Ryan hesitates. On one hand, Ryan doesn't want to waste any more money on Lyfts or Ubers since he can't drive, but on the other hand Shane’s been...odd. Odder than usual. As they head to the parking lot, he keeps pressing Ryan with questions.

“How are you going to cook dinner?”

“I’ll order pizza.”

“But it’ll be kind of hard to eat. Don’t you think?” Shane asks, and it seems like he’s trying to ask something else. Something that has nothing to do with pizza. If only Ryan could figure out what the real question is.

He rolls his eyes: “And I guess you think I need help getting dressed and undressed too, right?”

“Right,” Shane agrees quickly, too quickly. “So I’ll have to come up to help you.”

“Okay, you realize that I still have my left hand, right?"

"I'm not blind, Ryan."

"So you know I don’t need you to- _okay_.”

Shane steps in front of him to open up his car door. Ryan’s not sure what’s going on here. Where is Shane “do it yourself” Madej? He looks around, wondering if someone from Buzzfeed is going to pop out and explain he's being punked't for a video.

“Come on,” Shane’s voice rumbles next to his ear. “Just let me take care of you tonight."

Ryan sharply inhales as Shane guides him forward with a hand on the small of his back. He’s struck speechless as he takes a seat, and Shane leans over to buckle him in like he’s a child. Ryan’s tired after a full day of work, so Shane’s chosen a good time to do...this. Whatever this is. He also can’t breathe properly, and it has nothing to do with the seatbelt squeezing his chest. There’s something else twisting in him as Shane looms over him.

Ryan grabs Shane by the wrist: “Just for tonight?”

Shane’s warm eyes rack up and down his body, and they twinkle in the LA streetlights.

“Just for tonight. Is that cool?”

“Y-yeah. Cool,” Ryan says, but he can barely hear the words coming out of his mouth. He’s struck by how steady the vibrations of Shane’s voice are. It makes his heart beat unsteadily. It makes his collar feel too tight, too restrictive around his throat. 

He squirms in Shane’s leather seats.

Shane’s car just like him, big and comfortable, and Ryan’s almost lulled to sleep by the time they pull up in front of his apartment. Shane turns on the radio, and Ryan, doing his best to slow down his heart, kind of just leans his head against the glass of the window. He trusts Shane to get him there safely. Before he knows it, Shane’s reaching over to rub his shoulder like his parents would when they wanted to wake him up gently.

Ryan yawns: “Were you serious about the, uuhhh, the whole coming up with me thing...?”

Before he can finish his thought, Shane’s left the car to open up his car door. Ryan’s vaguely groggy, and all the tension he felt at work is gone. If Shane wants to play nurse, why should Ryan push him away?

“Thanks,” Ryan says, voice smaller than he intended. “I’m not sure if I said it before, and I don’t mean to sound ungrateful for you. So, uh, yeah....thanks? I guess I just wasn’t sure _why_. It’s kind of been a 180 from Asshole-Shane to Good-Guy-Shane.”

Shane hovers above him, and Ryan can feel the tension stretching between the distance of their bodies. It’s dark, but he can still see the soft gleam of Shane’s eyes. He can trace the curve of those lips in the dim parking lot light. Shane leans down, presumably to undo his seat belt, but Ryan parts his lips. Ready.

“I guess I’m just trying to embrace Good-Guy-Shane. Is it working?”

“Yeah, you’re sweeping me off my feet,” Ryan says and his chest tightens at how close Shane is to him. He can feel the other man’s breath against his neck. Maybe he just imagines the prick of stubble. Maybe that’s just his overactive imagination.

“Good; this is all part of my dastardly plan to get you to relax,” Shane mutters as he unbuckles Ryan. 

“Or are you just trying to get me out of my pants?”

Shane freezes.

Ryan’s sure that Shane’s going to break down and kiss him or confess, but Shane just laughs.

“Yeah, you caught me. I’m playing house wife to charm the pants off you.”

_Be careful, dick. It’s working._

Ryan’s pissed as they go into the elevator together. He wants to push Shane, and he’s not sure why. His friend’s just being nice, and he’s suspicious of his motives like the asshole he is. This is just like when he hears a ghost and Shane shrugs it off.  Like, yeah sure, maybe this is all perfectly nice and platonic, but then why did Shane’s eyes dilate today? Why was he so eager to get into Ryan’s apartment? Just _why_?

There’s nothing platonic about the way that Shane drops to his knees to undo his laces. Ryan bites his lip.

“This is ridiculous, Shane. What are you-”

“Lift your foot.”

Ryan wordlessly obeys and earns a soft “good.”

Then the other.  

His stupid toes curl as Shane smirks up at him. Ryan's throat tightens and he can't think of anything to say. This whole flustered look? It's getting old. 

Shane gets up and enters the kitchen. Ryan's aware that all his pots and pans are cluttered on the stove and the sink is stuffed full of dishes. 

“Yeah, okay, just make yourself at home,” Ryan snaps as Shane opens up his fridge and wrinkles his nose.

“This looks like a college kid’s fridge. Condiments? Smirnoff ice? Moldy cheese?”

“I said I was going to order pizza-”

“Sit down and relax, Ryan. I’ll order it. Then I’ll go grocery shopping in the morning to get you some nutrients. You need to eat. Oh, wow, and I’m not even a neat freak, but this fridge has actual mold growing on it. Unless we want food poisoning, I’ll have to wash that.”

Ryan opens his mouth to protest, but Shane’s shoves a Smirnoff into his hand. He sits down, and, stomach twisting, realizes that he’s letting Shane walk all over him. Worse, he likes it. Ryan’s so used to coming home to an empty home, and now he’s got Shane bustling around in his kitchen, making phone calls and washing dishes.

He rubs his cast and flushes as he realizes that he’s not sure where they’re drawing the line. _Are_ they drawing the line? Because it seems like Shane won’t refuse anything he asked. And Ryan’s torn between excitement and fear. He looks down at his jeans and remembers how easily Shane went down to his knees for him. Would he do that again? Would he...? His traitorous cock stirs once again at that forbidden thought, and Ryan finishes off his drink.

“You want anything else?” A warm voice rumbles by his ear.

Ryan’s a lightweight, so he’s already buzzing: “Mh, I could go for a back rub.”

Shane digs his fingers into his shoulders, and Ryan moans. Those fingers are magical. They’re so big and steady and sure of themselves. It’s like they know exactly where to press to relieve the pressure.

“Good?”

“Better than good. Amazing. And all I had to do was break my arm? Best mistake of my life. Wait, no, you broke it, so....thanks, Satan.”

Shane laughs and Ryan continues.

“No. Really. This whole day you’ve just been so good for me, and I’m sorry if I’ve been making it weird. It’s just, you know, I’m not used to having someone do this for me, especially not you. And I’m sorry for thinking that you had ulterior motives. Like, I’m obviously not some hot chick, whose pants you’re trying to get into.”

A pause. Long enough for Ryan's suspicions to re-spark. Shane's fingers sink down into a spot that makes his whole body hum. 

“Obviously not,” Shane repeats after the ridiculously long pause. Ryan could analyze that _or_ he could close his eyes and enjoy it. He opts for the one where he doesn't have to strain all five of his remaining brain cells. Shane's thumb digs down into That Spot again. 

“Oh, wow. Your hands are so good,” Ryan moans, and his eyes snap open as he realizes that he said that out loud. Oops.

There’s a knock at the door, and Ryan sighs at the loss of those amazing fingers. He's not sure if he was just saved or cock-blocked by the pizza man. Shane's playing it so goddamned coy when Ryan can feel the tension pulling them closer and closer together. There's no denying the meaning in Shane's earlier silence. There's no denying the desire that's bubbling beneath both of their skin, and Ryan just wants one of them to make the move. 

The pizza -steaming hot and perfect- distracts him from his internal anguish. Ryan doesn't even question it when Shane cuts his into bite sized pieces. They’re alone, and Ryan’s reasonably buzzed, so who cares if Shane wants to feed him? Maybe he wants to be fed. 

“Hungry?” Shane asks, and it’s the voice from earlier. The one that makes Ryan giggly and stupid. The one that makes his brain go dark.

Shane pulls Ryan’s chair so close their thighs are pressed together. They’re playing a game that he’s not sure he knows the rules to, but, as Shane’s hand brushes against his knee, Ryan’s sure he’s going to win. He licks his lips.

“Open up,” Shane orders and holds up a mouthwatering piece. Ryan’s aware of his heart speeding up again. 

“I’m not a dog,” Ryan mutters even as he obediently eats the piece. Except of course...it’s pizza. So Ryan makes the mistake of licking the grease off of Shane’s fingers. When he looks up to meet Shane’s eyes, ready to find disgust, Ryan realizes that Shane’s eyes are dilated. So he licks again. And then again and- and then he's sucking Shane's fingers.

Ryan pulls away with a loud 'pop' and has the decency to flush: “I think I’ve had too much to drink.”

“No, I think,” Shane’s voice has dropped an octave. “You want another one.”

And Ryan’s tipsy, not drunk. He knows that it’s weird to be eating pieces of pizza out of basically the palm of your coworkers hand. He knows that this should be humiliating, but all Ryan wants to do is just what Shane’s melodic voice tells him to do.

Ryan self consciously wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stammers, “No- we should do- should do something else. We should use, uhhh, what the fuck are they called? Forks and knives and shit. Yeah, utensils. Those. We should- should-"

"Ryan."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Ryan asks, and his fingers are tingling because he knows _why_. There’s only one reason someone’s eyes would get that dark.

“Why do you think?” Shane asks as he wipes his fingertips on his jeans and then grabs Ryan by the collar of his shirt.

The kiss tastes like pizza and Shane and _ah._ Ryan’s eyes flutter as he enjoys the sensual smack of their lips; he’s hungry for _moremoremoremore._ He feels like he's all of sixteen years old and just learning how to kiss. He feels his heart speeding up like his parents are going to walk in any second. He feels stupid horny like the kind of horny where your brain shuts off and you're left with just the animistic pull in the pit of your stomach, pushing you forward. 

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Ryan’s crawling up all needy into Shane’s lap. Fuck any sense of shame; he lost that when he ate pizza ate of Shane’s hand and then sucked his fingers clean. Besides, who needs dignity when he has Shane’s one hand tight around his collar and the other one loosely resting on his waist? 

“You _were_ trying to get into my pants,” Ryan accuses. “I knew it! Oh, boy, did I fucking call that shit. Good-Guy-Shane is really just a ruse for Horny-Guy-Shane. You- you thought you were being all slick when you were just being obvious." 

He’s smiling like an idiot and bouncing in Shane’s lap. He know it’s a stupid idea, but he wants to snapchat this moment and show everybody just where he’s sitting. It’s really the perfect seat; he finally gets to look this Sasquatch right in his beautiful eyes. _Also_! It means that he can feel Shane’s big cock hardening under him, and when he says big, he means big. Well, everything about Shane is big, so it’s perfectly proportional to the rest of him, and Ryan wouldn’t mind rubbing himself off against the big bulge.

“I wish it were as simple as that.”

Ryan stops bouncing. Leave it to Shane Madej to ruin a boy’s good mood.

“It’s not as simple as we want to fuck around and all of this extra shit was just sexual tension?”

Shane shakes his head: “No, I don’t want you like you think, Ryan.”

“So you don’t want to...?” Ryan asks and purposefully rubs his ass against the bulge of Shane’s cock. He watches the way Shane’s neck muscle bulge at the action. The hands against his hips move back to rest over his ass. _Oh, yeah he does._

“I do, but I also want...” Shane gets flustered as he curls both his hands around Ryan’s hips. “I can’t explain in a way that wouldn't freak you out." 

“Try me, Mr. Tortured-And-Misunderstood. Despite my broken arm I’m tougher than I look.”

Shane seems unable to verbalize, but he’s looking up at Ryan with those eyes. Oh god, Ryan’s fucking weak for those teddy bear eyes. They’re so stupidly sweet, and he’s such a sap for Shane, okay? He hates that there’s not much he wouldn’t do for this moron.

Ryan leans in to rest his forehead against Shane’s.

“So tell me because I’m dying in suspense. Do you want to choke me? Spank me? _Uhhhh_ piss on me? Come on, show me your big bad kinks,” Ryan teases as he lightly kisses the grimace off Shane’s lips. He deepens the kiss because he can’t help it. Shane feels so good, and Ryan's the perfect amount of tipsy where he still feels in control, not yet messy. When he pulls back, Shane sighs and finally says--

“I want to own you.”

“Wow,” Ryan tightens his thighs around Shane’s thighs. “You’re soooo bad. I’ve never heard of anything that disturbing before. I mean if you wanted to be my husband, you could have just asked.”

Shane’s fingers sink down into his sides, deep enough to leave a mark: “I mean I want to own you  _and_ control you.”

Ryan simply presses another kiss to Shane’s lips. _Do your worst._

It shouldn’t be sexy. They’re both still in their work clothes. Ryan tastes like pizza and Smirnoff. Shane’s hands are trembling just a little, like he’s nervous to be touching Ryan like this. They both keep grunting and groaning in each other’s mouths as they kiss. And Ryan was serious about just rubbing off against Shane like some sort of house pet. He’s horny and desperate. The shame will hit him later when he sees how red and debauched he is. Right now there’s nothing but the friction of their cocks, straining against their jeans, urging him forward.

Shane pulls back, and a strand of saliva connects their panting mouths. Ryan blearily blinks as he takes in how gloriously disheveled Shane looks with his red cheeks and glazed eyes. Yep.  Just two dudes. Making out. Being dudes.

Shane wipes Ryan's mouth: “Turn around, baby." 

Ryan’s quick to obey. Shane’s hand rests against his cast, and he writes something that looks suspiciously like ‘Shane’ with his fingertip. It’s possessive and weird but...mostly cute? Before Ryan can figure out if he likes it or not, Shane’s whispering against the shell of his ear---

“You need me to take care of you?”

Despite the deepness of Shane's voice, Ryan can detect the slightest tremor of fear. He leans back into Shane’s big chest. _I'm not going anywhere, you big idiot._

“Yeah, I mean my right hand is broken, so...” Ryan trails off and squirms in Shane’s lap, trying to convey just how helpless and needy he is right now. It doesn't take much acting when his cock is actually straining against the denim of his jeans.

Shane’s voice returns to normal when he asks, “Have you ever done something like this?”

“What? Gotten a handjob from a dude? It's LA. Who hasn't?" 

“No, have you ever...done a scene?”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”

“Mhm.”

“Then get on with it. Jerk me off and call me 'baby.' Unless your kink is giving me blue balls, which I’m not down for.”

Shane’s voice gets softer and deeper again as he asks, “You need me to take care of you; don’t you, baby?”

Ryan sucks in his breathe as Shane’s hand falls down to cup Ryan’s bulge. Shane's fingers are so big and sure, and, fuck, if they don’t look perfect against him. Still his touch is feather-light. Shane presses a soft kiss to the nape of Ryan’s neck and his stubble brushes against his overheated skin. He can feel the outline of Shane’s hard cock, pressing up against his ass.

“Yeah,” Ryan breathes out, and the hand around him squeezes down. Just a light squeeze. 

“What’s the magic word?”

He bites his lip and this time when he squirms it’s for real. God, Shane is a literal cock tease. He’s not going to be satisfied until Ryan’s crying and panting and begging for release.  

"Please hurry the fuck up?”

Shane laughs, his chest a deep vibration against Ryan’s back, and shakes his head.

“Try again.”

Ryan’s cock throbs as Shane’s finger runs possessive circles around his growing bulge. Sometimes his finger catches on the zipper, and it sends a jolt down Ryan’s spine. Ryan’s cock is pathetically hard, and it’s only gonna get worse if Shane keeps....petting him? That’s what it feels like. Something between a rub and a pet. Ryan’s never had someone go this slow during sex.  

“Please,” Ryan says, and his voice is barely audible. He knows that Shane’s heard him, but the larger man just nuzzles his neck and asks--

“Hm, what was that?”

Shane’s talking to him in a sweet, sing-song voice, and it’s making him feel small. If it were anyone else, Ryan would say ‘stop,’ but...it's Shane. 

His thumb’s rubbing over Ryan in slow, sure movements. Ryan sucks in his breath, closes his eyes and tries to forget himself in Shane’s arms. Forget everything but the sweet circles that Shane’s tracing around the bulge of his throbbing cock. Ryan retreats into that glowing warmth that he felt when Shane was feeding him this morning. He goes back into that giggly, giddy mode. The one reserved for Shane and Shane alone.

“Please....please touch me, daddy,” Ryan says and nervously laughs because it’s blurring the lines between ridiculous and hot. It makes him feel young sitting here on Shane’s lap and begging for attention.

Shane makes an approving little grunt, and Ryan can feel him thrusting up, ever so slightly, into the plush of Ryan’s ass.

“Better.”

Shane rewards him by pressing the heel of his hand down into his cock and rubbing him, and _oh_. Oh, god. Ryan has to stop himself from bucking up into that sweet, sweet grip. His balls tighten even as Shane’s grip relaxes. Desire turns his vision blurry and delirious.

Luckily, Shane’s unzipping Ryan’s jeans. _Finally_! Tears of relief sting the corner of his eyes as Shane presses another soft kiss to the nape of his neck and pushes him out of his boxers. Then his big hand grips all of Ryan. His hands are so big that they almost cover all of him. He fails to swallow back a moan. The sound leaks out of his lips, much to his embarrassment, as Shane slowly moves him hand up his length.

“That’s it, baby. Let it all out,” Shane gently rumbles in his ear as he slowly -sinfully slowly- pumps his hand down the curve of Ryan’s cock. He can’t help push up in time with that big hand.

Shane stops.

Ryan wriggles back against Shane’s hard cock, trying to urge him forward. He lets out a whine as Shane’s hand remains still.

“Someone’s frustrated,” Shane notes because he’s not Shane if he’s not giving Ryan shit. Even during sex. Actually, _especially_ during sex. _I swear to fucking god, Shane, I’m going to jerk myself off with my left hand if you don’t do this right now._

But then -as if he can read Ryan’s thoughts- Shane presses a soothing kiss to his neck and slides his hand up his length and then down. Ryan’s eyes flutter. Let that sink in: his eyes just fluttered. Ryan’s never gotten a thrill out of a hand job before, but it’s the combination of Shane’s insufferable teasing and his impossible hands that’s driving him insane.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Ryan moans as Shane's thumb catches a drop of precum and then smears the liquid down the length of him.

“Glad to hear you addressing me by proper title.”

Shane’s snickering and stroking him, and the combination of touching someone and laughing should be illegal. With every stroke, Shane thrusts up into the softness of Ryan’s lap. With every stroke, Ryan can feel Shane pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

His toes curl as Shane’s fist slides down him, and his fingers brush against Ryan’s sensitive balls. They tighten, and he can’t stop himself from spilling over the edge with a breathless “Shane!” Ryan’s overwhelmed by it all, and he just wants to stay there, safe in Shane’s arms as he cums all over himself. He rests there, panting, and Shane peppers him with kisses and praise. 

"God that was amazing. I've never...wow," Ryan pants and then shifts against Shane's hard on. "You want me to...?"

"I can cum just like this," Shane reassures him and thrusts up into Ryan once more. Ryan imagines that if he just wriggles a little Shane will cum, and his head spins at that thought. He leans back to kiss Shane and moves his hips back into Shane's straining bulge. The friction of his jeans against Shane's must be hell. 

"You sure you don't want me to help? I've been told that I've got great cock sucking lips."

"By who?"

"....people."

"Well, tell 'people' to lose your number and never speak about your mouth again. And don't worry, baby, you're helping me by being so fucking hot," Shane growls as he tightly wraps his arms around Ryan into a hug and starts to steadily thrust up into him. His head spins as he struggles to breathe. He imagines them in this position, minus the clothes, and his spent cock twitches. He wouldn't mind if Shane fucked him just like this. He wouldn't mind if Shane bent him over this fucking table, pushed down his jeans, and had just like that. But Shane's determined to go slow. Painfully slow. He's rocking back and forth into the crook of Ryan's ass and saying the hottest shit like--

"I'm going to have to get you a collar. Or maybe I'll just write my name all over your cast so no one else can put their name there. Need everybody to know who you know belong to. Mine. You're mine. Fucking mine. _Minemineminemine_."

And Ryan's breathing starts to get labored at the filthy drawl. 

One thrust. Another. Then Shane cums with a grunt.

"You do know this is the hottest, kinkiest shit I've ever done, right?" Ryan says as he twists around to rest his face in Shane's neck. He's fucking glowing that's how well fucked he is. 

"So what you're saying is you've been having really shitty sex before me?"

Ryan laughs: "Well, I've been having sex with my clothes _off"_

"Don't you know? The secret to great sex is being fully clothed." 

"Okay but next time," Ryan says as he presses lazy kisses to Shane's collar bone. "Can we have sex with our clothes off?"

"If by next time you mean in thirty minutes, yes. Yes, we can."

Neither of them say 'boyfriends,' but Ryan thinks it when he stretches himself open for the first time and sinks down onto Shane's cock. He's so happy his heart could cum. 

\---------------

They fuck and don't use labels, but Shane's got a toothbrush at his place, and they spend every weekend together. Ryan deletes all of his dating apps. Shane starts to call him 'baby' casually. And they save water by showering together. Obviously. 

It's a month in that Ryan realizes something's wrong. 

Here's the thing-- Shane is kinkier than he let on in their first time. He's got a thing for...well, seeing Ryan as uncomfortable as possible. It explains why he gets so giddy when Ryan's scared by a ghost. The dude gets off on it. Hard. Ryan's not sure how to feel about his -lover? boyfriend? partner in crime?- needing to see him squirm in order to get sexually aroused. A half hour make out session is more likely to bore Shane than arouse him. 

"What's wrong with you?" Ryan snaps and pushes Shane back. 

"What?" 

"You're not even pretending to be interested." 

Shane stretches: "I mean...don't get me wrong; this is nice. We can keep doing it if you want."

Ryan can feel a headache coming on. 

"What do you need? Me to cry? Beg you to touch me?"

Shane's eyes light up: "Are you offering?"

Ryan groans, "I thought it was a kink not a _requirement_ for you to be interested. You get harder by looking at your name on my cast then me sucking your actual dick, don't you?"

"Look, I said I wasn't a simple sex kind of guy. It's ruined a lot of my relationships."

"I can't imagine why." 

Shane's puppy eyes get this kicked look to them, and Ryan feels like a dick. Ok, look, he just wants to have a quiet night in bouncing on Shane's cock until he comes once and then twice and maybe a third time, but it's hard when his Shane won't get hard.

Ryan sucks up his pride and asks, "What do I have to make this hot for both of us?"

Shane licks his lips: "Well....since you're offering. There is one thing..." 

The panties come that Friday.

Ryan stares at the lacy abomination and thinks _whatever, I can do this if it means Shane will want to fuck the shit out of me._

As Ryan slips off his sweat pants and into the panties, he comes to the conclusion that he must be in love with Shane. Or at the very least in love with his big cock. There is no other explanation. He is head over heels for Shane's kinky ass, and, damn, Ryan never imagined that love would look like his cock trapped in a pair of red lace panties. He turns around in the mirror; well, at least his ass looks cute. 

Knock knock knock.

Ryan flushes and pulls his grey sweat pants back on. Oh god, the lace is tight against his cock. As he gets up to open the door for Shane, he can feel it squeezing him in all the wrong places. It's literally a lacy cock prison. _Suck it up, buttercup,_ his inner Shane taunts. 

Shane doesn't say anything as he comes inside, but he's already semi in his jeans. Shane pulls Ryan into a tight hug and his hands slip below Ryan's sweatpants. He appreciatly tugs at the edge of the panties. 

"Mh, you're wearing them?"

"Great work there, Sherlock," Ryan nervously giggles as he shifts from one foot to another. Damn him and his stupid nervous giggle. Shane’s hands are hot against the curve of his ass as they massage him up and down. Ryan closes his eyes as those big fingers squeeze down hard. His cock twitches under the scrutiny.

It's the most sexy greeting that Shane has ever given him, and Ryan would wear these stupid panties every day if it mean't Shane would touch him like this.

His stubble brushes against Ryan's ear as he whispers--

"You want a reward for your good behavior?" 

"Now," Ryan childishly demands as Shane rubs the thickness of Ryan's ass. The tips of his fingers slip under the lace and move toward Ryan's entrance. Then, like the terrible tease he is, Shane pulls away. 

"Oh no, I think we have a lot of work to do, don't you?"

_Is he fucking kidding?_

"You're not serious."

"Patience is a virtue." 

"You're an asshole, and if you don't fuck me right now, I'm- I'm revoking your right to fuck me for the rest of the night."

Shane's unperturbed by the threat: "Ten minutes."

"Five."

"Eight."

Ryan crosses his arms: "What is your obsession with making me wait?"

Shane smirks and simply says, "You get so needy and desperate when waiting, Ryan; you should see how you look right now."

He leaves Ryan with that for the couch and fuck! What does a boy have to do around here to get a good pounding? Beg?! (Yes, probably, beg)

Ryan kicks off his sweats because if he has to suffer for eight minutes, so does Shane. He knows that the anticipation will make the reward sweeter, but Ryan looks like a snack in these panties. It's pratically a sin for this ass to remain uneaten. 

They've wedged themselves up between his cheeks, and Ryan’s aware of how they’re rubbing against his entrance as he marches back to the coach.

“You're a dick,” Ryan snaps as he settles next to Shane. Their fingers brush; the slight touch sends a shiver down his spine. Ryan flushes as Shane knowingly meets his eyes.

“Frustrated?

“Yeah,” Ryan huffs as he leans into Shane's side. “And whose fault is that?”

“Hm, I recall you asking me how to 'make it hot for both of us.'"

"I didn't realize you'd make me wait until Christmas."

"What if I tell you that I'll eat you out for being so good and patient for me, baby?" 

Ryan's mouth goes dry and his cock happily throbs as Shane settles his hand on Ryan’s naked thigh. _He's finally gonna put that dumb mouth to work. Good._  Those big fingers possessively curl around his leg, and the action makes Ryan almost cum there and then. His cock painfully twitches against the panties. He checks the clock on Shane's computer. Five more minutes. 

He slides his hot laptop up to hide Shane’s hand and his growing problem. The weight of the laptop is worse though. It reminds Ryan of the weight of Shane when he sleeps half on top of him.

Shane sinks his fingers down into Ryan’s thigh, hard enough to hurt. Ryan’s thankful for the pain because it distracts him from how his cock is stretching these poor, poor panties.

“You should be thankful I put up with all your kinky bullshit, asshole,” Ryan grumbles, and he can’t even pretend to work. He’s aimlessly scrolling, looking at Shane out of the corner of his eyes, trying to gauge if he can provoke him. 

Shane leans in, so his stubble tickles Ryan’s skin: “Something got your panties in a twist?"

“D-did you really just...? Just do all of this to make that joke?” Ryan snaps and roughly pushes Shane’s hand away. He knows that Shane’s just toying with him for the sake of toying with him. He knows that he’ll have to grit his teeth for five, no, four more minutes of teasing. Four minutes feels like four years when your hard as hell. 

Shane just laughs, eyes gleaming like when he catches Ryan freaking out over a ghost. He leaves Ryan alone. Enough time for Ryan to try to calm down. Deep breathes. Dead grass. Grandma ass. Anything that’ll stop this building ache.

But then he looks down to see Shane's big hands and imagines how they'd look spreading his ass open and- nope, no, he's not going to make it. Two minutes. 

Ryan snaps his laptop shut and then Shane's.  

"I need you, asshole. If you want to 'own me,' you should be doing a better job of taking care of me and my needs," Ryan says because he knows it'll push Shane's buttons. Sure enough the muscle of Shane's body tense. Oh, he's struck a nerve. Good. 

"Ryan-" 

"Now, Shane," Ryan growls as he shoves the lap top off Shane's lap and slides on instead. He's a goddamned hot piece of ass and he will not be ignored. There's a couple of things that will earn the ire of Ryan and ignoring him while he's in a pair of cock crushing panties is apparantly one of them. 

Shane's eyes widen in suprise at the sudden assertiveness. 

Ryan leans in and says against Shane's lips: "If you want this ass, take it." 

Shane's eyes darken, and it's that look he had on their first night together when Ryan sucked his fingers clean. 

His fingers sink into Ryan's sides and he promises, "Don't worry; I'll take care of you, baby." 

Oh. Fuck. Yes.

Shane goes from cruel and lethargic to sinking his hands down into Ryan's ass. He leans in and kisses him, and, yes, fuck yes, Ryan's eyes do the stupid flutter thing and his naked toes curl. 

Then he pushes Ryan forward onto the coach. Ryan pulls a cushion under him to prop up his hips. 

Shane pulls back the lacy material of his panties with one finger. Ryan gasps as the soft material pushes against his erection. Then Shane lets it _snap_ back. 

“I knew waiting would make you needy. I haven't even fingered you, and you’re already leaking, aren't you, baby? All over your nice couch," Shane coos as he pushes the panties to the side. His hot breathe against Ryan's naked skin makes his cock throb with need. 

Shane leisurely spreads his cheeks and rubs his wet tongue around the rim of Ryan's hole. Once. Twice. Ryan groans and buries his head into the crook of his elbow as he tries not to cum from Shane's calculated licks. 

Shane stops: "Do you like when I take of you?" 

He rolls his eyes and impatiently wiggles his ass. Shane gives him a little spank for his silence. 

"Yes, of course I like it," Ryan groans and earns himself a harder smack. He aches at the pleasurable abuse. 

"Yes...?"

Ryan swallows back his pride: "Yes, daddy." 

His obediance earns him an approving little hum and another mouthwatering lick. Then another. Each sweet lick is better than the last. Then Shane does that thing with his tongue where he pushes it inside. 

Ryan's thighs tremble, unsteady. He squirms in Shane's firm grip and his hips buck back with need. Shane holding him down and eating him out is driving him fucking insane. 

"Oh god, yes," he gasps as Shane's hot mouth opens him up wet stroke afer wet stroke. 

Then Shane pulls back and pulls his panties down, and the lace prison is gone.

Ryan sucks in a breath as Shane reaches over for the lube they keep by the couch at all times (it's one of their favorite places to fuck, after all). He 'pops' open the tube and Ryan, still holding his breath, is bursting with anticipation. His wet entrance flutters as Shane teases it by dragging his finger around in slow, sensual circles. The over stimulation brings tears to Ryan's eyes. 

“So eager,” Shane sniggers as he presses a big finger inside. The stretch of that one finger over his wet entrance is fucking sin, and Ryan groans his approval. 

His panties are pooled around his knees, locking them in place; his cock is trapped between his stomach and the pillow; and his words can't escape from his dizzy mind. Everything's starting to grow warm and fuzzy at the edges. Ryan can feel himself slipping into that strange giggly place where only Shane can take him. The place where all of his racing thoughts are replaced by the slow drag of Shane's fingers fucking him open. 

Then Shane crooks his finger and Ryan arches his back. He's never felt fingers so   magical. Shane can find the spot every time. Then one finger is two and two is three and- 

"God, so- so good," Ryan babbles. He's full, impossibily full. He feels like he's going to burst if Shane puts in any more fingers. 

"Ready for me, baby?" 

Then the fingers are gone, and Shane's pushing the slick head of his cock against Ryan's wet entrance. There are no more teasing words. Shane seems concentrated on taking what's his. And this is all that Ryan's ever wanted. To be claimed. To be owned.  

Shane sinks into him faster than he's ever done. There's no taunting or teasing. No, Shane's determined to give it to Ryan just like he needs it-- now. 

It's hot and animalistic to be claimed from behind like this. But then Shane's pulling out and turning Ryan around, so they're chest to chest. And Ryan loves this position because he can kiss Shane and wrap his hands in the other boy's hair. He can see the dark look in Shane's eyes as he buries his cock deep inside Ryan. Deep enough that Ryan feels perfectly full again. 

The weight of Shane pushing him down makes it harder to breathe. Ryan's vision blurs as his toes curl and he squirms and then he's helplessly cumming around Shane. He's cumming as he gasps for air. He's cumming as Shane fucks into him, deeper and harder than he's ever done before. 

Shane cums inside him after another thrust and grunt. Then he collapses on top of him. 

"Air," he gasps and Shane rolls off him. The cum drips down his leg.  

They lay there, panting, as they come down from the high. 

After a minute, Ryan cuddles up into Shane's side. He yawns and smiles as Shane kisses his sweaty forehead. He never knew sex could be so damn hot and yet so sweet. Nothing else can compare. 

"I love your kinky ass, you know that?" Ryan realizes.  

Shane laughs and gently spanks his ass him: "The feeling's mutual, baby. Good thing I broke your arm and started all of this." 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...thanks, Satan." 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme kno what'chu guys think!


End file.
